


嘴唇，脸颊

by gugu_1sbt



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugu_1sbt/pseuds/gugu_1sbt
Summary: 观韩on box ep14有感
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 3





	嘴唇，脸颊

吕焕雄常常想，这哥为什么总是能把爱坦坦荡荡地写在眼睛里。金英助总是搂着他抱着他，不管是在镜头面前还是在私下里，而那个厚脸皮的哥会说这是对成员们的爱——  
那哥为什么要在背后抱的时候亲我的脖子！  
那是因为我们雄尼很好闻啊。  
信你个大头鬼啊。谁闻味道会亲上去啊？还亲的那么用力，吕焕雄在镜子前检查了好久确定没留下痕迹。  
但是雄尼没有亲嘴唇啊  
啊？hyung莫拉古哟？  
要亲嘴唇才可以啊  
啊啊hyung！不要开这样的玩笑啊！  
太过分了。吕焕雄想。不管是咬着耳朵的低语，随时靠近的呼吸，还是搭在肩膀和腰上的手，将他抱在怀里时温柔的用力。  
这哥太过分了。明知道他无法真正拒绝。  
所以现在，没有摄像头，没有别人，房间的一角，吕焕雄还是没能拒绝那个递过来的吻。  
这是最棒的生日礼物了呢，我们雄尼。  
好肉麻，但他的脸还是红了。  
最终还是亲嘴唇了呢。


End file.
